


I Know

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Uncanny Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins on the threshold of becoming Avengers, and ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr prompt about Pietro and Wanda demonstrating sibling love (not romantic.) I hope you enjoy!

-Then-

Outside, the roar of the crowd and reporters still hadn't died down. Inside, Wanda had retreated to one of the sitting rooms in the Avengers Mansion with her brother and was peeking out the window at the people still assembled out front, trying to get more information from anyone about the new Avengers lineup. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, whirling around, then relaxed when she saw Pietro looking back at her in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I'm fine,” Wanda said, but her voice was shaky. She was tense, and Pietro's brow furrowed. 

“Don't let them bother you,” he said, reaching behind her to close the window curtain. 

“I'm not,” Wanda insisted. “Really. It's just a lot to take in. A week ago we were in Europe only dreaming about this sort of opportunity, and now...” 

“And now we're Avengers,” Pietro said. “We're on the team with people who want to do the right thing. Or-who-say-they-do. I-still-don't-trust-that-Hawkeye.” 

“He's flirty but he's not evil,” Wanda said, folding her arms over her chest. “He just made some mistakes. We all make mistakes.” Her voice cracked and she turned towards the window again, hoping Pietro didn't notice. 

But Pietro was sharp and he did notice. He noticed everything when it came to her, even if he could be painfully obstinate when it came to other people. “Wanda,” he said softly. “Tell me what's wrong.” 

“We're on the team,” Wanda said. “I'm overwhelmed. It's all new.” 

“You of all people have nothing to worry about,” Pietro said. “You'll fit in fine. Everyone has always liked you. The team will like you, too.” 

“I don't doubt that,” Wanda said. “The team wouldn't have accepted us if they didn't think they could work with us.” 

“I'm sure they only accepted me because you wouldn't have joined otherwise,” Pietro muttered. Wanda turned towards him and he gave her a tight smile. “What are you worried about?” 

She didn't want to brush his comment aside, and filed it away for later. The noises of the people outside were still filtering through the walls, and she said, “Them. The public. They doubt us because of our pasts, and what if they're right?” 

“You know that we can fight as well any hero,” Pietro said, “perhaps because of our pasts rather than in spite of them.” 

“No,” Wanda cried, and Pietro looked shocked at her outburst. “What if we can't escape what we were? What if we are truly destined to be evil? What if we always hurt people?” 

“Why should that be true?” Pietro asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Neither of us have the urge to do terrible things to people. We want to help.” 

“Magneto wants to help,” Wanda pointed out. “What if we can't see that our desires hurt other people?” 

“The Avengers wouldn't let us.” 

“And if we don't succeed with the Avengers?” 

“Then we'll have each other,” Pietro said, his mouth set in a determined line. “We won't lie to each other. We've always kept each other in check. Or rather, you've always kept me in check.” 

“You've stopped my emotions from getting the better of me many times,” Wanda pointed out. “What if we're not around each other?” 

Pietro frowned. “Why wouldn't we be?” 

Wanda sighed. They'd never been apart, and she knew Pietro couldn't imagine them having separate lives. Or perhaps he just didn't want to. Wanda was one of the only people who understood him, and that probably had something to do with his unwillingness to part with her. He was afraid of loneliness. Wanda could more easily imagine a life without her brother because she connected with other people more easily. 

“I'm just worried, Pietro,” she said instead of an answer. “I can't stop thinking about their distrust. And we can never live up to the previous team. They were...” 

“Different people,” Pietro finished, “and no one stays in the same place forever. They needed to move on, and they felt us qualified to take on the roles of the new Avengers. If I'm honest? I don't believe they were that spectacular.” 

Wanda stared at him. “Pietro!” But he pulled her close and away from the window, embracing her tightly. 

“I've seen what you can do,” he told her. “Your powers are far superior to anything they've ever had. And your heart is full of love and the desire to do good. I could not think of anyone better to serve as an Avenger.” 

Wanda leaned into her brother, her eyes burning. It wasn't that Pietro never said anything nice to her, but he was spare with compliments even in his best moods. And right now, she'd really needed to hear this. 

“You're going to be fantastic,” Pietro murmured. “And they will forget they ever thought you couldn't protect them.” 

-Now-

Wanda opened the door to the bedroom her brother was temporarily housed in and found him pacing back-and-forth, running a hand through his hair, the other hand clenched into a fist at his side. She closed the door softly behind her, but that didn't prevent him from hearing. 

“Wanda,” he breathed, stopping in his tracks and placing a hand against the nearest wall as if for support. 

“I heard you were back,” she said. 

“I am,” Pietro said. His voice was hoarse, his face pale. “After the team broke up, Rogers asked to see me and I couldn't refuse seeing as I very publicly said that anyone who wished to speak to me could. As it turned out, many Avengers both current and former were there.” 

“The meeting was about your crimes,” Wanda said. Pietro nodded, expression drawn. Steve had asked Wanda if she wanted to come earlier, but hearing her brother talk about the horrible things he'd done in more detail than she'd previously heard (and hearing it in his voice, as opposed to from someone else) would be like a stab to the heart. Those things were not things the Pietro she'd known would have done. And if he had, he wouldn't have lied about it. 

“The meeting was also about a possible re-employment with the Avengers.” 

“Oh?” 

“Havok made an offer before the press conference,” Pietro told her, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I refused back then. Rogers made me a new offer despite protests from quite a few people.” 

“Will you take it?” Wanda asked coolly.

“I'm not sure if I can,” Pietro said, his face still partially hidden. “I know the Avengers have a history of members atoning for mistakes, but given the severity of the crimes and the wide reaching consequences--”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Wanda interrupted. 

Pietro looked at her fully, paling even further. “You had a lot to deal with,” he said, “without me telling you that after you disappeared your brother had a mental breakdown, tried to kill himself, and then tried to kill a bunch of other people while having delusions of being given a mission from God.” 

The words (and the hollow way he said them) made Wanda flinch, but she didn't let them stop her. “You don't need to protect me from anything, let alone yourself,” she said. “I thought you would have learned that long ago.” 

This time he winced. And then murmured, “No, I'm the one who needed you.” 

Wanda blinked. She'd never heard him admit that, either. “Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I was scared,” Pietro said. “We were already growing distant, and I know it's because you needed time on your own. But I feared I would push you away for good if I told you the horrible things I'd done. The horrible person I'd become. And I couldn't,” he swallowed, “I can't bear a life without you. I couldn't then and I can't now. That much hasn't changed.” He tried to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace. 

Wanda couldn't move. One of the few things that hadn't changed was how much he needed her and he'd never even said that he did before now. 

“And I don't know,” he continued, “if I could ever earn your forgiveness, or your trust. That is the cost of my actions that I regret the most, Wanda. I've always been good at pushing away the people I love, hurting them. And I'm trying to be better, I am. The X-Factor team was good for me. But that's over now, and I'm at a loss, because I don't know who besides them will give me the chance to atone. And frankly, I don't even know if I deserve it.” 

“Our father has made countless mistakes,” Wanda said. “More than you and I combined. Not mistakes, in his eyes. But he's been given a chance. He's an X-Man now. If he can be that, I think you can be an Avenger again.” 

“Perhaps,” Pietro said, meeting her eyes, his own sharp and searching, “but do you want me to be one?” 

Wanda's breath caught in her throat. She crossed the room and he practically collapsed into her embrace. She could feel him shaking. “We always come back to each other,” she said. 

“I was afraid--” he choked on the words. 

“I do want you to be an Avenger,” Wanda told him. 

“Thank you,” Pietro said. 

And they held each other for some time.


End file.
